


Oh yes, Sunday

by Odetothepantaloon



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, blurryface era, daddy - Freeform, groupie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odetothepantaloon/pseuds/Odetothepantaloon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what if Josh threw away the demo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh yes, Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> so i am trash and just woops

"Dude you gotta listen to this demo." 

 

Josh looked up from the records he was sorting through. 

 

"Chris, I know this is your band and all but I'm not going to listen to them." 

 

Chris just chuckled and placed the demo on Josh's backpack. 

 

His shift was almost over at Guitar Center and Josh was anxious to go home and practice for his performance  tomorrow with House of Heroes. 

 

Josh grabbed his backpack and looked at the CD Chris had given him. In messy handwriting on the disk it said the band name 'twenty one pilots'. Josh was intrigued by the band name since it was so unique. But instead of listening to it Josh decided to throw it away. He never listened to demos given to him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> gimme a comment and tell me im beautiful


End file.
